Smartie it Out
Smartie it Out is the 2nd episode of Object Fantasy, and the 2nd episode overall in the whole series. It aired on May 20th, 2016, currently racking up over 220 views. Plot Before Elimination Before the elimination starts, Phone asks his dearest host on what he and Button earn after winning the first challenge. Arizona Flag thought he wouldn't ask, but he gave them both Immunity Tokens, not explaining their purpose. Phone says it looks cool, before Arizona Flag announcing it's time for the first ever Object Fantasy elimination, and said Brazil Map will host the eliminations. Elimination Brazil Map is next to TV, revealing that three votes were cast by the viewers. Brazil Map declares Button and Phone safe before doing the same with everyone else except Corn and Kosovo Flag. Corn is angry and over-exaggerating by saying he'll crush everyone if he get's eliminated, and Kosovo Flag merely does not care. Brazil Map reveals the votes and it shown that Corn was eliminated with two votes, and Kosovo Flag was safe with one vote. Corn said he was not leaving, but Kosovo Flag said he obviously was. Arizona Flag then says that when you're eliminated, you'll be treated with BALL, which is an acronym for Big Awesomeness Losers Locker. He says that surely no one will miss him, and Corn is flung to the Big Awesomeness Losers Locker by the contestant thrower. Team Picking Arizona Flag explains to Phone, and possibly Button as well, that they need to choose contestants, also referred to as "objects", by the host, with an uneven team member balance. Then he says they'll have to create team names, which he got to explain after team member picking. Phone chose Gumball, Tulip, Pomegranate Juice, Carrot, Crafting Stick, Cup, Microphone, Matzo, Redstone, Colored Pencil, Cheez-It, and Portal. Button chose Kosovo Flag, Biscuit, Comb, Cone, Water Pit, Plank, Star, Notepad, Sign, Milk, and Spoon. Challenge Arizona Flag explains to Phone, and possibly Button, what the challenge is, team naming, and he would base it off of how creative they were, out of ten. Phone went with the Ferocious Phones, which got an eight, and Button was going to say what hers was, but was interrupted by Cone, and her team name was Wooden Poop Nikes, which got a three, which made her team lose. Trivia * This is the first episode to be released in May. * The first elimination takes place in this episode. * The team have formed by this episode, and as stated by the host, the teams will be unbalanced, with the Wooden Poop Nikes having 12 members, and the Ferocious Phones having 14 members, two more than Button's team. * No plausible deaths or injuries occurred in this episode. * Corn saying that he'd crush everyone if he was eliminated is a reference to Flower from Battle for Dream Island, where in episodes 2 and 9, she said to the announcer if that she was eliminated, she'd crush him. Category:Season 1 Episodes